For example, a hook put on a wall can be used to hook an elongated object such as a shoulder strap or a handle of a bag for hanging the bag and the like. The hook holds and hangs the object which is inserted within a hook body through an opening portion. In this case, an arm for closing the opening portion may be provided to prevent the hanged object from slipping from the hook and dropping. (For example, refer to Patent Document 1.)
As shown in FIGS. 8(A)-8(C), such an arm 14 is usually biased by an arm biasing means 18 so as to be displaced toward an outside of a hook body 12, while the displacement is regulated by a stopper 30 provided at a tip of the hook body 12, thereby having a function of preventing an inserted object 1 from dropping by closing an opening portion 16 of the hook body 12. On the other hand, the arm 14 opens the opening portion 16 and allows the object 1 to be inserted into the hook body 12 when the object 1 to be hanged is pressed toward the arm 14 so that the arm 14, as shown in FIGS. 8(A)-8(C), is pressed into the hook body 12 against a biasing force of an arm biasing means 18.
In this situation, conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 8(A)-8(C), the arm 14 was only able to be displaced toward the inside of the hook body 12 because the stopper 30 blocked the arm 14 from displacing toward the outside of the hook body 12. As a result of this, in the case where the object 1 is not present or a few objects are present inside the hook body 12, or the object 1 has a small size of width as shown in FIG. 8(B), the arm 14 was able to be freely displaced inside the hook body 12, and reliably close the opening portion 16 and prevent the object 1 from dropping. However, especially in the case where multiple objects 1 were hanged or the object 1 had a large size of width, since the object 1 was inserted into the hook body 12 while being pressed to the arm 14, the arm 14 which has been pressed by the object 1 stayed inside the hook body 12 and was not able to return to its original closing position. Consequently, the opening portion 16 remained open. Accordingly, in the case where multiple objects or the object 1 having a large size of width, which were both especially desired not to be dropped, were hanged, there was a problem that the object was not reliably prevented from dropping.
Meanwhile, if the prevention of the object 1 from dropping by closing the opening portion 16 by the arm 14 is given priority by ensuring the displacement of the arm 14, the number of the objects 1 to be hooked on the hook 10 will be limited. As a result of this, there occurs a problem that the holding space inside the hook body 12 cannot be efficiently used. That is, the conventional hook 10 had to ensure a space inside the hook body 12 to maintain the displacement of the arm 14 for reliably preventing the object 1 from dropping with using the arm 14. Consequently, there was a dead space inside the hook body 12.
Also, the arm 14 of the conventional hook 10 was only able to swing toward the inside of the hook body 12. For this reason, in order to take out the object 1 hanged on the hook body 12, the arm 14 was pressed into the inside of the hook body 12 so as to open the opening portion 16, and the object 1 had to be taken out while keeping the state where the arm 14 remained pressed. This operation was troublesome.